


Shang Luo has nothing on me!

by SerenitySummers



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on episode 17-18, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySummers/pseuds/SerenitySummers
Summary: Okay, Bai Yutong knows he should not have fought with Zhan Yao, and he certainly shouldn't have exposed his fears like that. But he knows Feng Jie, A-Jie would never do something so cruel! For goodness' sake, the man had insane talent and was scouted by so many companies for them!Besides, him and Zhan Yao have always been fighting, like cats and mice do, and it was just so easy to rile that damn cat up, he didn't even have to try hard.Still, for Zhan Yao to go to another man like this.... This was wrong!Or, I play around with the events of eps 17-18 and write TongYao/BaiZhan. Jealousy, fluff and just TongYao being silly.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Shang Luo has nothing on me!

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to update my YiZhan fic..... Hahha... But BaiZhan pulled me and pushed me to write this....
> 
> LISTEN! Bromance is just romance without these B(itches) that keep interfering in the couple's story. Because of the Chinese crab🦀 (aka censorship) WE HAVE TO SETTLE WITH BROMANCE INSTEAD OF THE HOT ROMANCE OF THE ORIGINAL NOVEL! S.C.I fandom is tiny  
> .... But AWESOME 🤩 There is a shortage of fics to read in English, though.... Hence I decided I had to write more!

Bai Yutong knows he should not have fought with Zhan Yao, and he certainly shouldn't have exposed his fears like that. But he knows Feng Jie, A-Jie would never do something so cruel! For goodness' sake, the man had insane talent and was scouted by so many companies for them! He even surpassed Bai Yutong in marksmanship, and anyone knew how much pride Bai Yutong had to lose to admit to that. Besides, him and Zhan Yao have always been fighting, like cats and mice do, and it was just so easy to rile that damn cat up, he didn't even have to try hard.

Still, every time they fought, they had always made up quicker than their fight had lasted. Just like Tom and Jerry who couldn't live with each other but couldn't live without each other. Except, well, Bai Yutong can't actually live without Zhan Yao, although he'd take that secret to his grave.

This case has been taxing on both of their nerves, however, and Zhan Yao has always been wary and afraid of anything supernatural. Not that he'd shown it outwardly, but Bai Yutong is an expert in all things Zhan Yao, so he knew. He'd always been the one running ahead in the dead of the night, Zhan Yao a silent follower as they got up to mischievous rendezvous. With him, Zhan Yao had never really been afraid, because Bai Yutong wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Which made this the worst thing to say on Bai Yutong's part. He's always protected this silly cat, and now, in a bad temper, has called him out on his secret fears in front of the whole S.C.I. Zhan Yao was very persnickety about his refined appearance and hated exposing his emotions to others, Bai Yutong should have known better, only he didn't.

And now Bai Qingtang is in his office, nagging him about Zhan Yao. Maybe he should call Gongsun up and send her off to him... Gongsun would probably murder him, never mind.

"Elder Ding said that Zhan Yao's been getting pretty close to someone these days..."

He should not fall for her trap, but his mood is already sour over fighting with Zhan Yao and then Bao sir scolding them both. Zhan Yao had stormed out of the office, which had been happening way too frequently to be dismissed easily, and Jiejie's words are like salt and lime on his open wounds.

"He got a girlfriend? How come he didn't tell me?" If Zhan Yao really had someone.... Bai Yutong would be very hurt. He'd been gone for a few days and Zhan Yao had already let someone else get close to him? Bai Yutong knew their relationship was like turbulence on a plane, fights happens but they don't know why, they make up and no one knows how. For all these years, Bai Yutong has prided himself on being the only one to completely understand Zhan Yao. He's not sure he wants some girl taking his place and being closer to his cat than him.

Jiejie smirks and says, "It's not a girl.... It's a man."

In her dramatic pause, Bai Yutong's brain goes through a hundred lightning fast thoughts. Zhan Yao.... Was not heterosexual? Honestly with how deep his head was buried in his books anytime any girl had tried to make small talk with him, Bai Yutong has already known that his friend probably isn't the average guy, going heart eyes over girls. Which is fine, because half of them didn't deserve a genius like Zhan Yao, and would never be able to handle his catty moods and temperament, not to mention, they couldn't even take care of Zhan Yao properly; you leave the man to his devices and he'll kill himself through self neglect.

Those that did..... well, with Zhan Yao's time being split between studying diligently and competing with Bai Yutong fiercely... They weren't noticed. Bai Yutong had no regrets, if Zhan Yao would have wanted a girlfriend, he could have gotten one, he's not to be blamed.

But now......

"There's a man who sells historical artefacts at an auction house..... Elder Ding has noticed them cozying it up, Zhan Yao attends his lectures very religiously, even staying back after all students leave..."

And just like that, all those thoughts stop. Of course, Zhan Yao wouldn't have a special someone. He knew his cat very well. 

"Ahhh, he's just his informant for this case, then. I've got nothing to do with that, we're investigating separately for this case."

"Aii, what is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me...did you two fight?" Jiejie looks awfully curious, but Bai Yutong is already feeling guilty, so he confesses.

"Ahh...welll... I don't know.... I just said something I should not have..." He mutters, looking at his desk intently.

"Really? What did you say?" she asks.

"I may have said that he's just afraid of ghosts, that's why he keeps calling this case supernatural... What did I say wrong, anyway? So what if he's scared..."

I'll always keep him safe. Bai Yutong thinks, but Jiejie only shoots him an exasperated and disapproving look.

"That's no good! Come on, we must go. If you've said something wrong, you must apologise! I know where he is." She marches out off his office, clearly expecting him to follow.

He glumly picks his jacket up and leaves. So much for wallowing in his guilt.   
  
  
  


☽━❦❀–·𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓭𝔂·–❀❦━☾  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The club they reach is like any other, bright lights, over the top decor, and nicely crowded.

"I think I see him! Yutong, look there, that's him, right?" Jiejie leads them forward, hiding behind a garish looking metal sculpture that's probably the centre piece of the decor, but Bai Yutong's gaze is focused on Zhan Yao.

He's looking sharp and clean as always, the deep blue of his suit bringing out his gentle features, perfectly shaping that slender waist. His hands are resting on the seat, a picture of casual relaxation. He's smiling just a little wide for it to be truly polite, and that irks Bai Yutong. Zhan Yao deems all mortals unworthy of his brilliant smile, yet this historical-artefact-seller-someone has already cracked the deal, why? Is it because he's the informant? Bai Yutong understands the need of being polite when dealing with someone who's vital to your case, but in his eyes, and they have 21/20 vison, thank you very much, Zhan Yao should know how to be appropriately polite. Such a bright smile shouldn't be shown off to strangers, he's bound to catch a stalker again, and Bai Yutong prefers not to protect his friend when they are fighting, his hissy cat is very hard to please on normal days, forget the days they fight.

The man is older, looking sophisticated in his suit yet somewhat rougish with his hairstyle and cigar, and Bai Yutong's hackles are raised. Zhan Yao is bad at understanding evil intentions towards him, and this guy sets off all his danger radars. He squares his shoulders and glares at their interaction.

Zhan Yao is looking too eager, too happy. Not good at all.

Bai Yutong gets more annoyed as over half an hour goes by, yet they keep on talking. Surely Zhan Yao doesn't need so much time to get information out of him?

"Looks pretty intense, how they're talking. Are you sure it's just for the case? Zhan Yao seems very interested, he's like a puppy there." Bai Qingtang looks all too innocent as she squints at the two. Zhan Yao had been sitting far enough to be polite at the beginning, but owing to the sudden loud music the club has started blasting, they have come closer, close enough for their thighs to touch as they keep on talking. Bai Yutong frowns.

"He's not a puppy, he's a damn cat who doesn't know when to stop and gets himself in trouble." Bai Yutong retorts.

The historical-artefact-seller-someone, as Bai Yutong has dubbed him in his head; leans down to whisper something into Zhan Yao's ear, and it looks far too much like his kissing his ear.

Bai Yutong does not like it. This is clear invasion of privacy, Zhan Yao does not like physical contact, it's only limited to people close to him, and this new man is not good enough to qualify into that list. Bai Yutong will kick him out himself. Never mind that it's for a case, Zhan Yao is obviously not comfortable at this unwanted closeness!

The man's arm artfully rests on the headrest behind Zhan Yao, and Bai Yutong gets an awful urge to shoot at it to push that arm off. There is no way Zhan Yao will ever let this happen, they've known each other for mere days now, how could he? Even Bai Yutong gets his hand shaken off at times, and they've known each other since their diaper days. Infancy, really. He'd come out only an hour after Zhan Yao, so yes they are the closest in Zhan Yao's circle.

Yet Zhan Yao keeps that shitty smile on his face as he nods along to whatever shitty historical-artefact-seller-someone is saying, not making any move to shake off that damn arm.

Bai Yutong has had enough of this awful sight by now. Clearly, Zhan Yao has found someone very important, he doesn't want to be an obstacle in his way. He just wishes he was told before Zhan Yao did this.

"Sir, Ma'am, are you still waiting for a table? Ahh, sorry for the wait, I'll take you to your table now!!" The waiter's voice is too loud and grates on his nerves. He ignores it, but the man keeps being loud, and the inevitable happens as Zhan Yao notices them and stands up with a cry of his name.

"Oh, so you know those two! Well then, there's enough space on that table for four, let's go over there!" The waiter all but drags them to Zhan Yao's table, and Bai Qingtang exchanges am awkward smile with the two seated.

"Zhan Yutong, you know them?" The man asks, and Bai Yutong nearly chokes on that.

Zhan Yutong.

Damn it, cat, you can't even make up a proper fake name, can you? What reconnaissance are you even doing?

Jiejie chuckles as she asks, "What did you call him? Zhan Yutong?"

Zhan Yao is pointedly avoiding his gaze, but Bai Yutong sees a red flush climb up his ears as he looks away.

Silly cat. Zhan Yutong, ahhh, what a name.

His brain supplies him with an alternative. Bai Yao. Woah. Zhan Yutong. Bai Yao. Both of them sound like splendid names.

Another secret to take to his grave.

"Zhan Yutong, I must leave now. We can continue our conversation tomorrow." The man drops his cigar into the ashtray, stands up, and leaves. Good.

"Mr Shang Luo Wait, please, ah, Mr Shang!" Zhan Yao calls out, but his voice is drowned in the din of the music, and the man keeps on walking.

Shang Luo. Shang Yao....? Nope, nope, not going there, not going there at all. Bai Yutong shakes his head as he says, "Runs away when anything comes up. Your informant sure is not reliable, huh."

Zhan Yao glares at him. "He is. He is a very mature, reliable and steady man. Nothing like you, stalking me!"

Bai Yutong is miffed, now. How dare he say such words to his face, when they have spent their whole lives together? Has not Bai Yutong protected and stood by Zhan Yao? How could this historical-artefact-seller-someone, who's only met Zhan Yao a few days ago, possibly be better than him? Bai Yutong has earned his place next to Zhan Yao as his true friend. He's the one who can understand what things go on in that startlingly genius brain of his, even when he's speaking in heavy academic tongue, Bai Yutong can easily hold   
on and understand it all. What, will this Shang Luo take care of Zhan Yao like him? Will he cook for him when he's being whiny about wanting seafood, ensure he lives like a human being and doesn't keel over from exhaustion, keep up with those clever psychological assessments of every criminal he comes across? Will he cherish Zhan Yao like Bai Yutong does?

"I was just trying to protect you." Bai Yutong says, trying not to snap too hard. His cat needs a delicate touch at times, plus he was in the wrong.

"Who needs your protection? Besides, we decided to investigate seperately. Now you're concerned over me? Cat crying over a dead mouse." Zhan Yao glares, still stubborn.

"You're the cat here!" Bai Yutong retorts back, frustrated. Why does this stupid cat always fight him at the wrong time? He's trying to apologise, but all that comes out are easily misconstrued words.

"Remember what I told you, Zhan Yao. If you're not going to do it properly, just forget it." It's better he stays off this case if he's so obviously affected, Bai Yutong can and will solve it on his own.

It does nothing to calm Zhan Yao. "Fine then! If you want to forget it, then forget! I'm leaving."

Once again, they've multiplied the divide between them instead of removing it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


☽━❦❀–·𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓭𝔂·–❀❦━☾  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bai Yutong prides himself on being a good judge of people. Yet he has turned out to be wrong, as Feng Jie reveals himself to be the mastermind behind this crime. Perhaps he should have considered that it's been a long time since he's interacted with Feng Jie, people don't always stay the same as the years pass them by.

Feng Jie has had to go through such extenuating circumstances, it is natural for him to be resentful. Bai Yutong has been a bad friend, not catching up with his old friend all these years.

Zhan Yao is sitting next to him, a silent but steady presence. He doesn't offer meaningless platitudes. He lets Bai Yutong go through his emotions.

In this unfair world filled with contradictions and whirlpools of pain and despair, having someone he can trust unquestionably is fate's mercy on him.

He leans down to rest his head on Zhan Yao's shoulder, turning it to nuzzle on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Zhan Yao's arms encircle him, and for a few blessed minutes, his scent and presence fills Bai Yutong's brain, and all the noises around them are muted. It's only him and Zhan Yao, their soft breaths mingling. It's relieving. It's like sinking into your bed after a bad day, all your exhaustion is absorbed by soft sheets and your brain gets all fuzzy and sleepy.

When they finally solve the case, the usual post case euphoria isn't there. His success is stained with crimson, his pleasure with guilt that settles in the back of his throat like a half swallowed morsel. It burns his system.

His only respite is Zhan Yao's gentle but constant presence. They spend nights at Zhan Yao's apartment, because Bai Yutong can't sleep alone, his dreams conjuring fire each time his eyelids shut down. Zhan Yao doesn't complain about the intrusion, but he acts normal otherwise, pushing Bai Yutong to slowly follow his lead.

It will take some time for him to regain his bearings.   
  
  
  
  
  


☽━❦❀–·𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓭𝔂·–❀❦━☾

When Bai Yutong hears that Zhan Yao has been kidnapped by Lan Chenglin, his whole body is consumed by fiery bloodlust. He wants nothing more than to go and wrench Zhan Yao from that bastard's grasp, so he lets his bloodlust partially control his decision making.

To see Zhan Yao tied up and helpless only fuels his hatred. He almost shoots on sight as he sees the gun held up to Zhan Yao's head. To think, Zhan Yao was calling for him not to enter, when he's in this condition. His cat has no sense in that damn head, no sense of self preservation at all. He doesn't know how to shoot properly, all his combat techniques are ones Bai Yutong has taught him. He can't take care of his health despite having a weak stomach, he will drink and eat spoilt food without noticing, he runs after criminals like an idiot without considering his own life, and now he's asking Bai Yutong not to come help him? Preposterous.

He can take blows from Lan Chenglin, he isn't the best of his squad for nothing. But when Lan Chenglin walks towards Zhan Yao with that cruel look on his face..... Bai Yutong is scared, for the first time in his life.

He doesn't bother with fear usually because he knows he simply has to solve the problem for fear to disappear. Now that the problem is Zhan Yao getting hurt and almost dying, whilst Bai Yutong is stuck bound in his own handcuffs, unable to do anything but watch on; he can't help but fear.

He's afraid. He's scared, nearly out of his wits, as he can't help but scream and curse at Lan Chenglin, who keeps on ruthlessly hitting Zhan Yao with a pole. Zhan Yao passes out after a harsh blow to his head, and to see him swinging around like a ragdoll, even after passing out, it's not a sight Bai Yutong ever wants to witness again.

He promises himself to give Ma Han a hefty bonus for killing off Lan Chenglin, even if Bai Yutong himself wanted to tear that fucker down. If Zhan Yao hadn't collapsed like that, Bai Yutong would probably have gone and kicked that bastard's corpse, defaced it.

.

.

.

.

He's stuck waiting on Zhan Yao's bed side in a hospital, again. The last time they were here, Zhan Yao had crashed into a metal stand and fallen down, barely escaping a raging fire and getting concussed.

He remembers waiting for hours before Zhan Yao had woken up. Back then, he'd hugged Zhan Yao and hadn't let go of him for a good five minutes.

__flashback__

_Bai Yutong helps Zhan Yao sit up, after he makes sure the man isn't jostling his injury in any way._

_"I was in the wrong this time. I'm sorry." Zhan Yao apologizes, and Bai Yutong almost smiles. How like his Cat, to apologise when he's hurt._

_"I see our Dr. Zhan also realises when he's in the wrong. How were you wrong, then?" Bai Yutong can't help but tease his kitty, him apologizing is a rare event, after all._

_"Right. Because my understanding of the emergence of supernatural phenomena was wrong in itself." Zhan Yao says, looking pouty._

_"Huh??!" Bai Yutong says, a little taken aback._

_"With only airflow, light and magnetism. These three things aren't enough to explain this supernatural phenomena. I think I still need to add..." Zhan Yao mutters, lost in his theories._

_What the fuck. So Zhan Yao thinks he's wrong because he should not have believed in supernatural phenomena? Not because, oh, he doesn't know, they fought? Or because Zhan Yao had all but run off like a lone wolf, cavorting and mingling with that Shang Luo, uncaring of what motives that man might have? Zhan Yao never fails to astound him, despite them knowing each other forever._

_"So you think you were wrong because you should not have believed in the supernatural?" Bai Yutong asks._

_"No. Wait, don't interrupt my theory, I stil have to-"_

_"And here I thought, you finally knew where you went wrong! Zhan Yao, you damn cat, you're so stupid at times!" Bai Yutong is fully frustrated._

_"Listen here, you dolt. Everyone at SCI knows you're afraid. Half of them are too. So what? You'll just abandon yourself to fear?" Bai Yutong asks, trying for a logical argument._

_"Bai Yutong. Ever since I was a kid, all I've studied are natural sciences. Then psychology. When it comes to supernatural phenomena, legends of ghosts and gods and beings, I haven't any idea of that. It's not even in the scope of my research. I can't explain these things with my reasoning at all! Can you try and understand my fear?" Zhan Yao says, facing him._

_Oh. Well then, of course. Zhan Yao is a man of science and reasoning, his orderly brain cannot comprehend these unreasonable and improbable things. That's fine. So what if he can't help but be afraid of the unknown? That has never made him less of a person, that doesn't make anyone less of a person at all. Besides, he has Bai Yutong by his side, why should he fear?_

_"I can. See, if you are willing to abandon yourself to despair like this, I can't help you at all."_

_Zhan Yao looks down at his hands, turning away from Bai Yutong. Bai Yutong stands up._

_"What I'm telling you is this. You're afraid of ghosts. Fine. Then I'll catch them with you, okay? Stop sulking like a cat that got its milk taken away." Bai Yutong nudges him, and Zhan Yao snorts, the forlorn look disappearing._

_"Is this you being 'Cat crying over dead mouse', again?" Zhan Yao says._

_Bai Yutong huffs. "You're the Cat here, kitty."_

__flashback close__

.  
.  
.

Now, he is stuck waiting for almost double the time, the doctors constantly popping in and out to ensure Zhan Yao's condition doesn't fluctuate because of his serious wounds.

When he does wake up, Yutong once again helps him sit up, before tugging him closer, carefully and with slow movements. He tucks his head in Zhan Yao's neck, lips brushing feather light on his pulse as he presses a soft kiss there. The steady pulse rate quickens at his action, but Bai Yutong simply strokes Zhan Yao's wrist that he'd been holding with one hand, caressing his waist with another. He pulls back, taking in the soft face, wide eyes, lips parted just a hint, and tips of his ears blushing a soft pink. He leans in to press another kiss beneath his jaw, this time on the other side of his neck.

They don't actually have time to talk and do anything more, because his sister comes in seconds later, followed by Jiang Lin with her trusty laptop. Bai Yutong sighs as he sits back, but Zhan Yao locks their hands and fingers together, tugging them beneath his blanket as he squeezes Bai Yutong's hand. It's a promise. Later. Once things have cooled down enough, they will get some time. Bai Yutong squeezes it back.

Zhan Yao is here. He is alive. They both are.   
  
  
  
  
  


☽━❦❀–·𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓭𝔂·–❀❦━☾  
  


The case is finally solved. They've been led through a wild goose chase for this parties case, but it's finally closed with a proper conclusion. Bai Yutong lets his team cheer and romp around, their own jubilation and enthusiasm causing him to get excited.

Zhan Yao is smiling openly for once, and that gentle face is now radiantly shining like the sun. It's a dazzling sight Bai Yutong cannot keep his eyes(and hands) off.

Zhan Yao catches his eye as he runs his fingers over his shoulder on the pretense of removing silly string they'd played around with, and they share a heated look. They are lucky that everyone is too busy playing around to notice just how high the tension is cranked between them. 

They stay back after everyone has left, a giggling drunk Jiang Lin getting escorted by an exasperated Ma Han. Wang Shao and Zhao Fu had long since run off to hit the late night eateries, and Bao sir had left after congratulating them over this win. Bai Qingtang has probably kidnapped Gongsun and whisked him away.

Bai Yutong clinks his fourth glass of champagne against Zhan Yao's, both of them a little drunk, not just by the alcohol. They are lounging in Bai Yutong's office, laughing as they reminisce about their childhood.

"Do you remember when Ming Jia confessed to you? And you literally didn't realise, even as you rejected her? Man, that poor girl, she even made a lunchbox for you, mouse!" Zhan Yao laughs, shaking his head.

Bai Yutong frowns as he tries to remember the girl in question. High school feels like a whole lifetime ago to him. He vaguely remembers a shadow-like face of the girl, but not her confession.

"Really? She was the smartest girl in our class, that's all I remember.... When did she even confess to me, I don't remember talking to her?" He asks.

Zhan Yao rolls his eyes. "Of course you don't remember, you never remember these things. She was the girl afraid of heights- you helped her on that field trip we went to, and she'd liked you since then. She kept trying to ask you out but you never noticed, because helping people out isn't something specific to you. It's just part of your personality, one of your unshakeable traits."

"So you think I'm a helpful but forgetful person?" Bai Yutong asks, looking at the clear golden liquid in his glass.

"Hmm... Yes. That's what makes you a good person, but also very hard to figure out." Zhan Yao pauses, but doesn't elaborate.

"What, Dr Zhan can't figure me out with all his knowledge of psychoanalysis? Such a pity..." Bai Yutong teases, edging him on.

"You're not my experiment. And you can still be wrong even with theories of psychoanalysis, because humans are very subjective as a species. Not everyone will fall under a category...." Zhan Yao trails off, eyes lost.

"So you've tried and failed to figure me out. Why?" Bai Yutong asks, truly curious now.

"I just haven't put much effort! It's just that... You're nice and kind to everyone, you are always helping people out. It fits your choice of profession perfectly and there's no disharmony in you as an officer and as a person. Yet it makes you harder to figure out because I can't tell if you being nice is part of you or from a special feeling inside you. It's like you're there but still very distant. I don't know how to bridge that gap, or if I should even try to, because what if you're just being nice because you are nice?" Zhan Yao frowns as he looks away. His face is open and honest, and for someone like Zhan Yao, this is equivalent to being exposed and vulnerable.

Bai Yutong feels like he's handling a fragile object. He carefully gets up and sits next to Zhan Yao's chair, turning it around to face him. Zhan Yao doesn't avoid his face as he stares at him, his dark eyes full of hesitant emotion.

"You only need to know two things, Zhan Yao. One, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. I'd die for you, kill for you, even live, for you. Two, there's no else in my eyes but you."

Zhan Yao's eyes widen in stunned surprise, nostrils flaring as he takes in a deep breath, lips parting in shock. Bai Yutong dives in and kisses those lips he's been yearning for since .....well, forever.

He tastes like sparkling champagne and cooling peppermints, and Bai Yutong feels like he's in a winter morning, wrapped up in a warm quilt, staring at the frost on his window.

They pull back for breath, eyes opening as they share a look of pure longing. "Bai Yutong.... I love you." Zhan Yao whispers against his lips, pulling him in for a longer kiss.

This feels right, like every puzzle piece of his brain has finally found itself a matching piece. Two arms covered in a white jacket encircle around a waist clothed in deep blue, the colours settling against each other in harmony.

Bai Yutong wants nothing more than to hold Zhan Yao properly and uncover him fully. Just, they're still in their office and he doesn't want their first time in their workplace, and Bai Yutong doesn't even have any lube or condoms on hand. So he pulls away from where he's been sucking and licking at Zhan Yao's neck, earning himself a lovely whine and a hushed, "Bai Yutong, don't stop now!"

He pulls back to look down at his Cat, all flushed and red and sweet, all his sharp claws are pulled in and his doe eyes are on full blast. He pouts at him with those pinkened lips, hands twining around his neck and tugging him down. Bai Yutong is a weak man, but he must persevere.

Zhan Yao's insistent and curious hands cannot be batted away as the usually aloof man cuddles and chuckles against Bai Yutong's neck, looking extremely chirpy, a possible side effect of all that champagne.

Still, Bai Yutong must try for the sake of propriety, because while Zhan Yao is all happy Kitty, sweet kitty, meow meow meow now, once he finds out what he's done tomorrow, he will be angry kitty, hissy kitty, die, you damn mouse!

Thankfully, he doesn't have many prying eyes to avoid at this late hour as he expertly shoves Zhan Yao in his car and takes them away. He doubts his kitty has anything they need at his apartment, so Bai Yutong's place it is.

"Zhan Yao, if you dare fall asleep before we get home.... Just watch what I do to you!" Bai Yutong exclaims as he watches Zhan Yao become increasingly droopy.

"Then drive faster! Don't blame me, stupid mouse!" Zhan Yao yells, huffing at being shaken up.

"Kitten, that's against the law. We're policemen, you know?" Bai Yutong laughs.

" Then I guess you're not getting any~ Good night!" Zhan Yao actually sticks his tongue out before pretending to be asleep.

"You damn cat, always sleeping! I can't believe you! Wake up, hey!" Bai Yutong pokes him until he groans and shifts, glaring at him with one eye open.

Amidst all this bickering, they finally reach home. They barely restrain themselves from putting their hands on each other as they go up the lift and into Yutong's apartment, but as soon as the door closes, Bai Yutong's hands are all over Zhan Yao, all the while directing them to his bedroom.

"Ahhhh......haahh....s-so impatient!" Zhan Yao huffs as Bai Yutong roughly pushes him on the bed, nearly yanking off his tie as he undoes his shirt at lightning speed.

"Like you aren't. If you had your way, we'd be doing it in the office, you horny cat!"Bai Yutong snorts, before leaning down and nipping at Zhan Yao's collarbone. Ah, he's been wanting to do that since he saw those peeking out of the open necked hospital shirt. He traces his fingers all over the expanse of Zhan Yao's chest and stomach, noting all his minor reactions as they flash over his face.

"Stop biting me and actually do something, you silly mouse!" Zhan Yao all but yells as Bai Yutong keeps on staring at him.

"Shhh, let me appreciate what I have beneath me, don't be so impatient and horny you dummy!" Bai Yutong trails a finger upwards along his neck, tweaking one ear with it.

"Then do it with your body. Enough playing around, mouse." Zhan Yao whispers, rising up on his elbows, looking up at Bai Yutong with an expression that screams yearning and love.  
Bai Yutong kisses Zhan Yao to shut him up.   
  
  
  
  


☽━❦❀–·𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓲𝓬𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓷𝓭𝔂·–❀❦━☾  
  
  
  
  
  


They wake up the next morning, both their bodies tangled up in a mass of limbs as they cuddle beneath the comforter, Zhan Yao playing with Bai Yutong's fingers. The city slowly awakens around them as the sounds of traffic trickle through the window, but one lazy cat doesn't let go of his pesky mouse even as the second alarm goes off, unwilling to move from his perch in the rat's warm embrace.

"Xiao Bai, let's skip today." Zhan Yao says resolutely.

"We just solved a case, kitty, we still have tons of paperwork to file. How bad will it look if the Chief and Deputy chief of SCI play hooky the minute they solve a case?" Bai Yutong chuckles.

"But it's so warm in here....don't wanna leave." Zhan Yao turns around and hugs Bai Yutong's front, tucking himself in his chest. How he manages it with those long limbs, Bai Yutong doesn't know. Sheer will force, maybe.

"Come one, Cat. The shower will be warmer, we can take one together! Oh, and so will the soy milk and your breakfast, don't you want me to cook something nice for you? We skipped dinner last night in our haste, we have to eat something proper today." Bai Yutong tries to wheedle him out with the promise of a warm breakfast and more kisses and cuddles.

In the end, Zhan Yao clings to him through the whole shower and even as he makes breakfast, a drowsy kitten.

Bai Yutong can't bring himself to complain, however he pretends to huff and be stern, he always gives in to his Zhan Yao. Just like Zhan Yao gives in to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen, I wrote this in my SLEEP. Like, I was sleeping and roleplaying BaiZhan in this fic and ended up writing over half of it, so I literally had to comb through my brain to figure out what my drowsy brain had conjured. Perhaps Zhan Yao being a sleepy baby is a reflection of me being a sleepy baby. 
> 
> Ah, I'm still quite sleepy as I type this... Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't finish the smutty parts properly, they weren't imagined so well, but I'll probably write proper smut for this pairing in the future.


End file.
